Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals Neighborhood Animals was the 7th release and released in 2001. It is the 1st video about animals. Hosted by The red dog, it introduces babies to animals that live at home, at a yard, at a farm, and a river. Its sequel World Animals was later released in May 2001. Sketches Puppet procession *Warning Screen (Or Curtains Depending On Disc) *The episode begins with animals marching to The Tale of Tsar Saltan *Opening titles Variation Rimsky Korsakov Weisbach *A pink, winged cow puppet is seen flying around the screen Overture *Animal montage (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell, Rimsky-Korsakov) House Tour *Pavlov appears, clicks the remote, tosses a bone and runs off *Dog montage (Contradance No. 10, Beethoven) *A boy plays with a toy long haired dog. *Cat *We hear a cat noise *Cat montage (Contradance No. 6, Beethoven) *Cat mobile *Mouse *Misty clicks the remote until a mouse photo comes on *Mouse Montage (Contradance 3 Beethoven) Park Tour Pavlov The Dog and Knee Deep The Frog Jump But Pavlov dosen't jump big and Knee Deep drowns. *Sugar The Cat sees a bird and hides *Bird Montage (Snow maiden, Dance of The Oiseaux, Rimsky-Korsakov) *Flying goose *Rabbit *Pavlov the Dog puts on a rabbit nose and hops *Rabbit Montage (Alborda) *Frog *Sudsy The Dog and Knee Deep The Frog Junp small medium and big but Sudsy can't jump big and Kneep Deep commits suicide *Frog Montage (Sonata E Major, Domenico Scarlatti) *Flipping frog *Duck Cart Runs Through The Screen & Its going along! *Duck ** Quackamus JR sees a duck photo Sudsy The Dog quacks and Quackamus flees ** Duck montage (Canon, Pachelbel) ** Walking duck with blue shirt in hd (replaced by walking duck in stop motion) ** Knee Deep the Frog and Quackamus The Duck croak and quack and switch voices ** Bug **Pavlov sees a bug photo and buzzes off ** Bug Montage (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Flight of the Bumblebee, Rimsky-Korsakov) **A girl plays with a bee puppet and tells a joke "Why did the bee go to the doctor? Because he had hives"! **Live action footage of a Nara Cricket is seen walking towards the camera will closed see white screen. Farm Tour *Betsy The Cow appears with a white bucket with black prints on it and moos *Music video: Cow (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) *Betsy The Cow appears on screen wearing a straw hat and handkerchief and whinnies like a horse. *Music video: Horse (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) *Betsy The Cow wears a pig snout and snorts. *A photo of a pig appears with the word pig. *Music video: Pig (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) **Hay Toss Segment *(Only in Discovery Kit version) Fade to Roger The Rooster resting next to a TV. Betsy The Cow appears holding a cowbell and wakes up Roger, Betsy walks away and Roger crows, then walks away. *Music video: Chicken (Snowbird On The Ashbank) *Roger The Rooster Stands Still Next To An Egg In A Cup. Betsy The Cow Enters and Takes The Egg Out Of The Cup And Walks Off. Roger Crows And Leaves. Oinky The Pig Enters and Snorts. Knee Deep The Frog and His Clone Enter and Croak And Pavlov The Dog Pants And Goes To His Doghouse. Finale: Animals In My Neighborhood *Animals in My Neighborhood/Credits (Cappricio Espagnole, Fandango, Rimsky-Korsakov) Trivia *This is the first video about animals. Next would be Baby Dolittle, World Animals. *This is the very first episode to feature Vivaldi music. *This is the second video to feature Beethoven music. *Surprisingly, the rabbit song and the credits song are the same song, just faster, different instruments, and and a different pitch/transpose. *The Discovery Kit versions of all (if not all, most) songs have been redone, and have added a couple new instruments. Things are different in other countries, too. Removing or adding segments, or the voice-overs changing to fit the country. *Differences between Discovery Kit and VHS versions are when introducing a new area, the VHS displays Pavlov in various outfits dancing while pulling on a string, revealing a drawing of that supposed landscape, while the Discovery Kit version has two stuffed ducklings flying on a hot air balloon, traveling to the location required. *Has also been called; Baby Dolittle in some markets. Cast *Addison *Akiala *Elizabeth *Hannah *Mia *Sierra Clark *Tyler *Austin *Briana *Harry *Kelsey *Natasha *Trevor Baby Einstein Puppets: *Pavlov the dog *Quackamus The Duck *Quackamus Jr. *Knee Deep The Frog *Oinky The Pig *Betsy The Cow *Nathan The Horse *Misty The Blue Mouse *Violence The Pink Mouse *The Bee *Sugar The Black and Orange Cat *The Blue Bird *Roger The Rooster (in 2010) Category:Episodes Category:Animals